creator_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Cry Pirates
The Red Hair Pirates are an infamous and powerful pirate crew ruling in the New World, led by their captain, Red-Haired Shanks, who is one of the Yonko. Crew Members Captain - 1 leader - 80/10 Commander - 800/100 Pirates - 80000 the pirate crew is organized like this 1 captain (leads the whole pirate crew) el drago 80 leaders each leader is responsibly for 80 divisions and usually work by themselves but if necessary they can teamup. each leader controls 10 commanders. 800 commanders a commander controls 1 squadron which contains about 100 pirates 80000 pirates altogether there are 80000 pirates in dragon cry which makes them the largest pirate crew and they have the most power which is estimated to be on par with the marines.The crew around the captain must have 3 leaders excluding mirror and door devil fruit. Ship - 1030 large 804 small total :1834 ( 60 pirates per ship) Money - 58.3 billion http://demonocracy.info/infographics/usa/us_deficit/us_deficit.html Made money off gambling, alcohol and gun smuggling and trades Islands Fishland island Captain - funkfeed and wand (dragon cry) Fire # 2. Seawater 'seawater # wind (tornado) # '''Oxygen ' # '''Zesu ( a thunder cloud) # Pothemus ( a sun) # Division Leader #1:white beard Division Leader #2:shanks rust rust Division Leader #3:dragon Division Leader #4:kaido Division Leader #5:garp Division Leader #6:akainu Division Leader #7: black beard Division Leader #8: mihawk Division Leader #9: big mom Division Leader #10:benn beckman Division Leader #11:kizaru Division Leader #12:katakuri Division Leader #13:marco Division Leader #14: kuzan Division Leader #15:monster hunter giant jaw blade huge guy with sea stone prisom arm Division Leader #16:chimera devil fruit Division Leader #17:sniper Division Leader #18:Magellen Division Leader #19:smoothie pudding Division Leader #20:jack chop chop Division Leader #21:fujitora rejiu Division Leader #22: shiki wolf fruit Division Leader #23: donflamingo randolf Division Leader #24:killua (2550 km/h) wax Division Leader #25: dragon devil fruit Division Leader #26:cracker Division Leader #27:griffin sabo Division Leader #28:blood devil fruit bobbin Division Leader #29:water devil fruit Division Leader #30: Division Leader #31:sabertooth tiger Division Leader #32:archaeopteryx Division Leader #33:irish elk Division Leader #34: jinbe clone clone Division Leader #35:ace Division Leader #36: :kuma merfork invisible Division Leader #37luffy Division Leader #38: metal devil fruit Division Leader #39:law Division Leader #40:jozu Division Leader #41:vista morgiana Division Leader #42:hawkin perona silent fruit invisible Division Leader #43:x drake rebecca Division Leader #44:zoro felcon fruit Division Leader #45:boa door door kuja pirates Division Leader #46: jesus Division Leader #47:lightning viola Division Leader #48:siren devil fruit Division Leader #49:hyena heal heal Division Leader #50:smoker Division Leader #51:crocodile Division Leader #52:sanji Division Leader #53: egg egg Division Leader #54:spider arms nami Division Leader #55:nico robin Division Leader #56:stone stone fruit Division Leader #57: bonney Division Leader #58:brook Division Leader #59:pop pop fruit Division Leader #60: mirror Division Leader #61: gas gas Division Leader #62:vergo Division Leader #63: geni geni calm clam fruit Division Leader #64: amande vivi Division Leader #65:snow liquid fruit Division Leader #66: mud mud Division Leader #67:baby 5 Division Leader #68:galette desire Division Leader #69:eagle huge guy with club Division Leader #70:giant with tiny tiny devil fruit giants Division Leader #71:barrier rebecca viola Division Leader #72:mink chopper Division Leader #73:ton ton devil fruit gang Division Leader #74:oven Division Leader #75:daz bones Division Leader #76:bacarat Division Leader #77:franky Division Leader #78:energy conversion marie Division Leader #79:gorilla furnace fruit Division Leader #80:triceratops #10:Brute morgan Organization Like most Yonko crews, the Dragon Cry Pirates are organized around a central group of pirates that sail directly under El Drago, and various subordinate crews that work directly on her orders, allowing the crew to operate as a massive pirate fleet. The Dragon Cry Pirates are heavily built around the mass members of pirates, with the children comprising a large portion of her crew as well as her most capable fighters The crew's hierarchy is similar to the Donquixote Pirates, with there being a captain, several leaders, many commanders, and a legion of lower members. In this case, El Drago acts as the captain, with the 80 Leaders working directly under him. In turn, other commanders and pirates answer to them. The bulk of the crew is composed of tens of thousands of people of various races. Allies and Subordinates The Dragon Cry Pirates have various subordinate crews, some of which were already famed pirate groups in their own right. The various subordinate crews keeps increasing at a very fast pace which means that majority of people won't know who allies with the Dragon Cry Pirates.Subordinates makes it easy to patrol territory and catch pirates. some are Twisted force Monster arm Kids in the dark Kou empire -https://www.infoplease.com/us/military-personnel/us-military-ranks Weapon force Protected Territories The Dragon Cry Pirates take control of 25% of World's land which is 38.46 million square.The Dragon Cry Pirates are known to have the following territories under their protection: Fishman Island Crew Strength Lead by a Yonko, The Dragon Eye Pirates are one of the four most powerful pirate crews in the world. The crew consist of tons of people but mostly from prisoners from Impel Down. the minimum bounty of one of them is 75 million beli which means that they aren't easy to kill and since they belong to the dragon cry pirates they automatic have a high bounty on their heads.. Even without the captain in the equation, the rest of the crew carries enough power and influence to do a wide range of activities. Big Mom fully entrusted some of her subordinates to massacre entire islands to steal cake ingredients,[29] and the members of her crew are very confident in their ability to dispose of enemies without Big Mom having to get involved at all. Four powerful pirate crews belonging to the Worst Generation invaded Big Mom's territory, with three of them being forced to flee and one becoming subservient; of those crews, only the Fallen Monk Pirates actually managed to make an impact in their invasion, and all of them were quickly dispatched before they could meet Big Mom herself. Charlotte Brûlée compared the vast difference in power to hitting a wall, saying that challenging them would only cause the challenger to fall into despair.[19] The fact that many of Big Mom's subordinates are frightened of her despite having great power of their own indicates that the full strength of the crew is well beyond what most other pirates can reach or even fathom. Professions and Capabilities a Reputation a Ships El Drago possesses a vast pirate fleet known as the Dragon Cry Grand Fleet, which serves as both transports and warships for the crew. The fleet is composed of tartes and paddle ships. there are over 1830 ships with roughly 60 people each. Bounties Relationships Amongst the Crew Finance The Dragon Cry Pirates own 28,999,000,000,000 belli and it housed 10% of the world's circulation